


Just Visiting

by hannahfanficrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, Help, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahfanficrobron/pseuds/hannahfanficrobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Aaron had the chance to visit Gordon in prison? What would have been said between them? Mentions of the child abuse story line. Healthy dose of Robron too! One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Visiting

Robert parked the car, and looked at Aaron, waiting for him to do or say something, anything.

“You don’t have to see him,” Robert said quietly. “You can go home and he’d never know you were here in the first place.”

“No, I have to go in,” Aaron said. “I know you don’t get it, but I have to see him.”

“No,” Robert said. “You’re right, I don’t understand. But I’m here.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. He sighed and kept looking out of the car at the prison, for silent minutes. Robert didn’t know what to say, so he opted to stay silent. “This is stupid, I should just go in.”

“Do you know what you’re going to say?”

“No,” Aaron said shortly. He sighed. “Maybe something’ll come to me when I see him.” He shook his head again, willing himself to stay in one piece. He would not allow Gordon to see him fall apart. Wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. “You didn’t tell mum…”

“No,” Robert said, cutting him off. He hadn’t told Chas where they were going, both of them knowing she wouldn’t want Aaron anywhere near here right now.

“I should go,” Aaron said.

“Hey,” Robert said quietly, grasping his hand. “Don’t let him get to you.”

“No…” Aaron didn’t sound convinced.

“I mean it,” Robert said. “He isn’t worth it.”

“I know.” Aaron took a deep breath, squeezed his hand briefly and left the car. Robert watched him go, head down and hands in pockets. He had a bad feeling about this. He didn’t think Aaron should be anywhere near the prison. He didn’t want Aaron going to see that man, now or ever. But when Aaron had suggested it, Robert had realised he wasn’t going to be talked out of it. So instead of trying, he’d offered to go with him. Be the support he knew Aaron would need after he was done with that man. He deeply hoped that this would be the last time Aaron would feel the need to associate with Gordon, despite the fact he was Aaron’s father. He had a bad feeling about this, though.

* * *

 

Aaron couldn’t have described how he felt as he walked into the visitors room. Usually when he was here, it was him being the one in prison. He pushed that uncomfortable thought aside. How did he feel? Anxious, nervous? A little scared maybe. Not of Gordon, but of what would be said. He hadn’t even organised his own thoughts yet about what he’d say to his father. God knows what Gordon would say to him. Aaron saw him before Gordon saw him, bent over the table, head bowed. Aaron took a deep breath and walked over to him.

“Go on, then,” Aaron said, still standing. Gordon looked up, surprised that Aaron was here. That made two of them, then. Aaron still wasn’t quite sure why he was here in the first place. Gordon's lip was split and his face looked bruised. Been beaten up, then. Aaron couldn’t find it in him to care.

“What?” Gordon asked.

“You wanted to see me, I’m here.”

“I didn’t think you’d come,” Gordon said as Aaron sat down.

“No,” Aaron said. “I didn’t either. So what? Say whatever it is you’re going to, I’ve got a life to get back to.”

“Good for you,” Gordon said sarcastically. “How are you?”

“That is seriously what you’re asking me?” Aaron said, shaking his head. Gordon said nothing, waiting so Aaron decided to answer “Well, apart from _you_ , I’m okay. I have a life that you no longer have the power to ruin.”

“Aaron… I shouldn’t be in here.” His eyes were almost wild as Aaron scoffed, shaking his head.

“You know what? If you’d never come back into my life, you wouldn’t be,” Aaron said honestly. It’d been the pressure of having to deal with Gordon being back in the village that had made him break his silence and tell Robert the truth. He never would have admitted it otherwise, though now he was glad he had. Glad the truth had come out, and he never thought that would ever be the case.

“They hate me in here,” Gordon said.

“And I’m meant to care?” Aaron asked, frowning. It actually surprised him how little he did care.

“You’re here, aren’t you?”

“To say goodbye,” Aaron said. “I won’t be back. This will be the last time you ever see me.”

“Nah,” Gordon said, that glint in his eye that Aaron remembered so well. “You won’t be able to stay away.”

“I had to force myself to come here today,” Aaron said. “I don’t want to be here.”

“Then why are you?” he asked. Gordon still looked like he was in control, like he had the power. Aaron almost wanted to laugh at him, he was pathetic. Still thinking he was in charge.

“I wanted to look you in the eye when I told you that you’ve got no power over me any more. You’re not ruining another moment of my life. So… goodbye Gordon.” Aaron got up, turning to leave when his voice called him back.

“I’m your father.”

“No,” Aaron said. “You’re not. Not since the first time you touched me.” He was careful to speak without heat, so it wouldn’t have any anger in it. “I hope you rot in here.” Aaron walked away, even hearing Gordon calling his name.

“Aaron!” He ignored him, having no intention of turning back. He wasn’t being controlled by that excuse of a man any longer.

* * *

 

Robert sat, chewing his lip in agitation. He knew in his heart that Aaron shouldn’t be visiting that excuse for a human being. This was so wrong. As time ticked by, Robert was questioning whether he should have told Chas where they were going. She’d have been helpful talking Aaron out of it. But then… Robert knew he’d have gone anyway, just on his own. He’d rather be here for him, though he’d been doing that a lot lately. Hopefully, maybe, just maybe this would be it. Aaron would be done with Gordon, for good. He could only hope.

He saw Aaron walking back to the car and straightened up, watching him for any sign of how it’d gone. He’d been in the prison for less time than he’d expected. Aaron was looking down, giving nothing away and Robert wondered if that was good or bad. He opened the car door and sat down next to Robert in silence. He leaned his elbow against the car door and rested his head against his hand, closing his eyes like he was so tired.

“Well?” Robert asked. “How are you?” he added, choosing to ask that rather than how it went, because it couldn’t have gone well.

“I’m okay,” he said quietly.

“Really?” Robert asked skeptically.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, letting his eyes rest on Roberts face for the first time since he’d got in the car. “I am. I’m sorry, I had to see him.”

“What did he say?”

“Nothing worth remembering,” Aaron said. Robert said nothing, waiting for more. Aaron nodded at the road pointedly. “Let’s go home.” Robert didn't want to leave it there, but couldn't think of anything to say. So he turned the key in the ignition and started to drive.

* * *

 

Robert parked by the pub, still waiting. Aaron’s silence was beginning to unnerve him, and he hadn’t spoken since he’d started driving. “Look, will you say something?” Robert said desperately. “Was it a mistake to go?”

“No,” Aaron said. “I needed to. For me, to know… really know it’s over.”

“It is over,” Robert said quietly.

“Yeah,” he said. He leaned across the car and kissed Robert gently. Robert’s palms moved to cradle his face, the way they usually did when they kissed. The way that made Aaron feel like Robert needed him just as much as he did. Aaron deepened the kiss, enjoying his touch too much to let him go. 

“Thank you for today. I needed to face him, and I don’t think I could have done it without you.”

“I wouldn’t have been anywhere else,” Robert said, meaning it. 

“Come on,” Aaron said under his breath. “I’m hungry.”

“Yeah,” Robert said, both of them going into the pub.

* * *

 

Aaron had been quiet through their meal, and even Chas behind the bar had noticed. Aaron left Robert alone, saying he was going to have a shower, but Robert could sense that he wanted some time on his own. He didn’t push. Chas nodded to him, and he knew he was going to have to explain Aaron’s behaviour. They went through to the back room and Chas didn’t waste any time.

“What’s with him today?” she asked Robert. He debated what to say, what lie to tell to get her to ease off before he changed his mind. It would have to be the truth. Probably the only thing he could get her to believe anyway.

“Don’t go mad,” Robert said. Chas waited and he continued. “He went to see Gordon in prison.”

“What!”

“Keep it down, he doesn’t want you to know,” he said quietly

“Why?” She looked so desperate that Robert didn’t know what to say to reassure her. She sat down at the kitchen table looking devastated.

“I think he’s okay,” Robert said. “I think he needed to do it. To… I don’t know, see him behind bars? To say… whatever he wanted to say. Whatever reason, he had to do it.”

“Is he really okay?” Chas asked, frowning a little.

“I think so,” Robert repeated. 

“Is he…?”

“I’m keeping an eye on him,” Robert said firmly. He knew she’d been about to ask about his self harm, and he didn’t want to voice that, in case it happened again. “He’s stronger than you think.”

“He’s had to be,” Chas said, hating to admit it.

“True,” Robert conceded.

“I’m glad he can talk to someone,” Chas said. “I’d have hated him to go on his own.” Robert said nothing, but nodded in appreciation. He realised what a big complement that was, and he didn’t want to say anything that would ruin the moment.

* * *

 

That night was the first time since the verdict that Aaron didn’t have nightmares. That he didn’t wake at two in the morning, crying or screaming or thrashing in his sleep. So when Robert woke at six, he was disorientated. He hadn’t managed to sleep next to Aaron the whole night through since… he thought back. It would have to be when they had those few days at Home Farm. God, had it been that long?

He watched Aaron sleep, his face relaxed, his hair soft, his chest rising and falling slowly in the gentle rhythm of sleep. As Robert watched, he felt the desire growing. He wanted Aaron, and waiting felt unbearable. Justifying himself by thinking that Aaron usually woke before seven when he was working at the scrap yard, he stroked Aaron’s face gently. He twitched.

“What’re you doing?” he murmured, voice rougher than usual, not yet woken up as his eyes flickered, settling on Robert's face.

“Morning,” Robert said quietly. Moving slowly, he pulled Aaron into a kiss, a deep, lazy, almost blissful kiss.

“What time did I wake you?” It was a question Aaron asked most mornings, because he didn’t always remember his broken nights sleep.

“You didn’t,” Robert said, lips twitching in a smile.

“Really?” he asked, not quite believing.

“Not once.”

“Good,” Aaron said, almost smirking at him. They kissed again, this time their bodies pushing against each other familiarly. Their bodies fit well together, always had. The clothes in the way barely mattered. Aaron sucked Robert’s bottom lip, making him groan. Robert’s hand sneaked under Aaron’s T shirt, stroking and caressing his skin, ignoring the slightly raised welts of his scars that he couldn’t see, but didn’t need to. He had them memorised, every inch of his skin. “Robert?”

“Yeah?” he asked, already pulling his palms away from Aaron, fearing he’d pushed too fast, or that Aaron didn’t want his touch at the moment. He knew he had to go carefully after the past year.

“I love you.”

Robert froze. When Aaron had last said those words to him, more than a year ago now, they’d filled Robert with fear. Fear that Aaron was in too deep, that he’d ruin his perfectly constructed life. Fear that he was voicing what Robert himself felt but was too scared to ever admit. Now he treasured them, trying to commit the exact way Aaron said them to memory. His tone, the shape of those beautiful words in his mouth. The look of honesty in his eyes, every part of this moment he wanted to remember perfectly. Aaron wasn’t free and easy with his emotions, so this was rare, something to savour.

“You’re looking at me like…” Aaron tailed off because he couldn’t describe the look on Robert’s face.

“I want to remember this,” Robert admitted.

“Sappy git.” Aaron smirked at him, and Robert wiped that away with another kiss. He could drown himself in Aaron’s kiss, and he fully intended to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was okay! No idea what Gordon and Aaron would have said to each other but I wanted to give it a shot.


End file.
